In recent years, information processing devices to which SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards including unique information uniquely allocated to users are mounted and which have communication modules which perform wireless communication with other devices using the unique information read from the SIM cards are spreading. The other devices perform remote management of, for example, stopping activation of the information processing devices using wireless communication performed by the communication modules, and erasing data.
However, when remote management is performed using wireless communication performed by a communication module, if a SIM card is exchanged, unique information included in the exchanged SIM card becomes different from the original unique information, and therefore the module communication is not capable of performing wireless communication. Then, the information processing device goes outside remote control by another terminal device, and has a risk that a malicious third party misuses the information processing device and information stored in the information processing device leaks.
Recently, a method of controlling an information processing device which uses unique information included in a SIM card as a password for activating the device is known as a countermeasure for misuse outside remote management. According to this controlling method, the unique information included in the SIM card is registered in advance in a memory unit inside the information processing device, and whether or not unique information registered in advance when power is activated and unique information read from the SIM card mounted to the device match is decided. Further, when it is decided that both of the pieces of unique information match, the device is activated assuming that the valid SIM card is mounted, and, when it is decided that both of the pieces of unique information do not match, the device is not activated assuming that the valid SIM card is exchanged to an invalid SIM card.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-316467